


Beauty queens and chapped lips

by lovestillaround



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, gender roles? i don't know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestillaround/pseuds/lovestillaround
Summary: their life is a fairy tale or at least Phil likes to imagine so





	Beauty queens and chapped lips

**Author's Note:**

> shout-out to [my beta Lu](https://the-wakeless.tumblr.com/) who made this piece of writing look more like english than - idk - elvish? (since i'm not a native english speaker). Lu deserves a lot of appreciation

Fond.

That’s how Phil has been feeling lately. It’s nothing new, he’s felt like this before, of course he has. Dan is everything he could have dreamed of as a partner, as a friend, as a family member and being fond of people like this seems natural. But lately this feeling has become more intense, perhaps in direct correlation to the amount of time they spend together.

Family member - it still sounds a bit foreign.

Phil isn’t sure when he started to think of Dan as a part of his family. In 2009, Dan was just his boyfriend. Everything was new and fresh and fragile, they didn’t really know each other and they could only hope that their relationship would last.

And it has lasted, for what feels like forever at this point. It also feels like a gift from the universe, something magical and unexpected but so wanted and so longed for. Phil still remembers the feeling of loneliness, the fear of not knowing what his life would look like in the future. He was a teenager and then he was a young adult and he can’t say that his life wasn’t good back then – he had a loving family, he had friends, he was rather happy most of the time – but his life wasn’t full, not until Dan came into it. They met and built it all – their careers, their lives, a family of two.

Phil won’t lie – it hasn’t always been easy. He will never forget all the hurdles and fights, all those times he was hurting and didn’t know what to do, all those times he felt helpless. He won’t forget it because it has shaped him into a person he is right now, into someone better. Dan has also made a lot of progress. He has changed so much that Phil can’t help getting emotional when he thinks about it.

It is Easter morning, Phil just woke up and Dan is still asleep next to him. He looks so soft and peaceful that Phil would feel bad disturbing his sleep. They don’t need to get up early, they can do whatever they want. It already feels like a lazy day anyway and Phil nuzzles a little closer to Dan, letting himself get absorbed by his thoughts.

When Dan wakes up he seems to have a lot more energy than Phil though. He gets up almost immediately and goes out of the room. Phil puts his glasses on just to catch a glimpse of him before he disappears behind the door, he admires his wide shoulders and long limbs, his hair that became a bit messy overnight.

It’s slightly inconvenient, morning is usually a part of the day when neither of them feels remarkably energetic. Has something changed? Did Phil miss anything? It should be a normal day but it has a slightly different aura. Or maybe he is just imagining things or exaggerating.

Dan comes back after a while, shooting a glance at Phil still lying in bed, before he heads toward the wardrobe.

“Get up,” he says not even looking at Phil as he shuffles through their clothes vigorously, maybe even a bit aggressively.

“You are so nice today, Dan.”

There is no bitterness in Phil’s voice, just teasing. Dan turns around but doesn’t comment, instead he just throws a pair of trousers onto the bed, followed by a t-shirt that almost lands on Phil’s head.

“Come on, bunny. I’ll make you coffee.”

Phil laughs because the nickname sounds so terrible coming out of Dan’s mouths, it doesn’t suit him at all and Phil feels almost embarrassed. Is Dan being sappy or is he joking? Phil can’t quite tell. They both act ridiculous sometimes.

“Bunny, really?”

Dan shrugs his shoulders. “It’s Easter.”

“Sure.”

Phil sees Dan’s smile for the first time this morning. His eyes always look tired shortly after he wakes up, and so much smaller. He looks lovely, so lovely.

“It’s just a festive nickname because bunnies are cute.”

“Am I cute?”

Phil only asks because he likes to annoy Dan. He likes pressuring him into saying nice things.

“Sometimes.”

Dan grabs a pair of sweatpants from the wardrobe and puts them on. Phil observes him instead of doing the same. He feels so weirdly exalted at the moment, he can’t explain it but he wants to sink into the feeling and be in this state forever. It seems as if a strange and sudden realisation came down on him, even though that isn’t really possible, he had known all of this already.

Still, he can’t help the warmth spreading in his chest as he watches Dan putting on a t-shirt. This is his family, standing in front of him. Dan is his family.

 

 

Dan kept his promise of making a coffee for Phil and now they are in the kitchen sipping on their drinks. Phil isn’t a morning person and he usually doesn’t talk much during this part of the day, so he just watches Dan.

Dan doesn’t seem to be bothered. His phone is lying on the table and he brings his fingers to it from time to time, to tap or scroll through something. Phil could get up and leave the room and maybe Dan wouldn’t even notice. He tends to get fully absorbed in whatever he’s doing, there are moments when he seems to exist only inside of his own head and not in the outside world at all. Phil doesn’t complain because he got used to it long ago, also he doesn’t mind having an opportunity to shamelessly stare at him.

Dan is wearing clothes that are comfortable - nothing special or fancy - but he still manages to look good. He looks good in his grey sweatpants and he looks good in his plain black t-shirt and Phil is sure that he would look good in absolutely anything. (It isn’t true. He dislikes the potato jumper and a couple of other things from Dan’s wardrobe but he decides to ignore it for now. He finds it easy to forget about the negative things and imagine that they live in a kinda fairy tale. It isn't hard.)

Phil is gifted with a strong imagination and he is also a quite sentimental person. This combination is to blame for the picture that forms in Phil’s mind. Or maybe some strange energy that seems to have filled their home during the night. Anyway, he imagines Dan in a ballgown.

He can’t help it, really. Even if he would like to, it is too late - the image is already in his head, or rather multiple pictures because Phil can’t quite make up his mind.

The ball gown would be red because that’s the colour that suits him best. It would be puffy, the kind of dress in which you can barely sit down. It could have layers of tulle or be made from shiny satin, it could have embellishments, sleeves made of lace or maybe some flowery patterns - it wouldn’t really matter. He would look so gorgeous in it.

Phil remembers the tales he used to read when he was a kid. For some reason he always liked stories about princesses and princes much more than any other ones. He didn’t care about robbers or pirates or any fantastic creatures. Of course that all changed as he got older, in fact he'd almost forgotten about it. Almost.

Now he can’t stop thinking how perfect Dan would look in a crown. His hair is made for it, the brown colour would match a small, golden crown flawlessly. The gloss of the noble metal would bring out his eyes. Maybe he could also have some lipstick on that would make his lips less chapped.

“You look weird.”

Dan looks up and Phil can’t tell if he is more worried or intrigued.

“You…”

He doesn’t know what to say. Everything would sound so cliché. You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid my eyes on? I can’t stop imagining you in a dress because your body seems to be made for it? Phil doesn’t quite have the courage to say it yet.

“You are my family.”

“Yeah.”

Dan looks uncertain but he starts to laugh anyway.

“Is that what you wanted to tell me?”

Phil wants to tell him other things. He wants to tell him everything that is on his mind and he will do it, absolutely. He will say aloud that he is a hopeless romantic who likes to imagine his boyfriend in some fairy tales sceneries. He will say that he does it only because Dan is a piece of art and that there is no other reason. He will tell him about his fantasies and thoughts and feelings without leaving out any single detail.

He will say it all, just not yet. Afterall, today is April Fools’ and Dan might not take him seriously.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://lovestillaround.tumblr.com/)
> 
> (also let's imagine that there is still easter)


End file.
